


The Thought That Counts

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frontier AU, Sunset Yard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimmock wants to get a special present for Josie, and Doc is his usual, sassy self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thought That Counts

“Hello! Welcome to the general store. You can call me Doc.” Doc grinned at the younger man entering his store.

“Hello. I’m Iain, well, you can call me Dimmock. I was looking for a rocking chair, it’s a gift for a friend, you see, and-“

“I’m sorry, Dimmock was it? We’ve got most everything here, but we don’t do wood. Can get you most everything else, but not wood. Not off the shelf, that is. We can order you one, if you’d like.”

“You don’t-” Iain stopped to look around, eyes widening to see there weren’t even very many wooden spoons or such. “Who would you order it from?”

“The Harkness place, next town over. The same with special order tools and such. Jack’s the best smith this side of the Mississippi, and Ianto is the best wood-smith in the states, if you ask any of us locals, that is.”

Dimmock nodded, looking thoughtful before looking up to meet Doc’s eyes. “Fine, then. Put one on order. I really should have done this ages ago I just…”

Doc gave a little laugh and a wink. “It’s ok, Josie knew what she was signing up for when she decided to let you roll her in the hay. And don’t get down on it. You’re in here more than that Anderson bloke of her sister’s!”

Dimmock’s cheeks were flaming red as he made the arrangements for payment and delivery, hurrying to get it settled and leave.

“You have a good night, Dimmock. Have fun making the new baby.”

With that parting comment ringing in his ears, he set off down the main road to Josie’s house at damn near a run.


End file.
